The past year I have been completing the first year of my Pediatric Dentistry residency which has a major didactic component. This summer session I submitted the qualifying examination for the Curriculum in Neurobiology. I also completed the first year examination for Pediatric Dentistry. In the upcoming months I will participate in hospital rotations and serve as chief resident for hospital services. I return to the Curriculum in Neurobiology as a full time graduate student in January 1997.